Horrid Lorry
* Alec Baldwin |season=Season 5 |season_no=5.02 |number=106 |released= * 15th September 1998 * 24th November 1998 * 12th January 1999 * 10th September 1999 * 25th May 2000 * 6th January 2004 * 6th August 2009 |previous=Cranky Bugs |next=A Better View for Gordon}} Horrid Lorry is the second episode of the fifth season. It aired during the airing of Storytime with Thomas in the US. Plot One morning, Percy is late to collect his train from the docks. Cranky begins to criticise Percy, but Percy complains there is too much work for the engines. Cranky suggests it would be better if lorries did his work. Percy is shocked by this. Later at the sheds, Percy tells the other engines what Cranky had said. The other engines are dismissive, but Percy worries that lorries might literally come. Soon, three lorries do arrive and Cranky is overjoyed. One of the lorries is rude towards Percy calling him a steaming lump of scrap iron. Later, when Percy sees Thomas and James, he finds another lorry being rude to them and called Percy a little green goblin on wheels and said that he will be scrapped. At the quarry, Toby runs across another lorry who tells him that he belongs in a museum and tells him to toodle off. Toby's driver tells him to ignore the lorry and they proceed to the flour mill. But when they arrive at the flour mill, Toby is shocked to find yet another lorry. The lorry tells Toby that they are doing his jobs now. The foreman tells Toby's driver that he is sorry for Toby's replacement but the times were changing. Toby's driver then tells him they can head to the farms. As Toby trundles toward the farms, he enters a canyon, where he watches the lorry he met at the quarry having trouble navigating on a treacherous road above with his load of rocks. The lorry then falls off a cliff and crashes into some rocks below, much to his horror. The smashed lorry is taken to the docks, where Percy begins to laugh at him and called him a steaming lump of scrap iron like the lorry called him. Butch arrives with the lorry from the flour mill. The tow truck driver explains to Toby's driver that the lorry was overloaded with flour and broke down. James whistles excitedly as he watches men bringing the third lorry in on a barge. The tow truck driver elaborates that the lorry reversed into the sea. Thomas arrives, laughing at the lorries and calling them The Brothers Grimm: Smashed, Broken and Sunk. The lorries promise to return, but never do. The engines commit themselves to their work to ensure the lorries never return. Characters * Thomas * Henry * James * Percy * Toby * The Horrid Lorries * Cranky * Butch * Edward * Gordon * Duck * Donald * Annie and Clarabel * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt * Jem Cole * Farmer Trotter * The Painter * S.C. Ruffey Locations * Brendam Docks * Norramby Fishing Village * The Sodor Inn * Anopha Quarry * Tidmouth Sheds * The Flour Mill * The Quarry Tramroad Trivia * Mirrored stock footage from the fourth season episode, Thomas and the Special Letter is used. * This is the last episode until the ninth season episode, Molly's Special Special, where Sir Topham Hatt appears, but does not have a speaking role. * This episode marks the second time a non-human character has suffered a physical injury to their face, the first being in the second season episode, Break Van. * This episode marks the first and only appearances of The Horrid Lorries to date, excluding their faceless appearances. * After Lorry 2 fell off the cliff, music is heard in the US and international versions but not in the UK. * A rare picture shows Lorry 3 confronting Thomas and James instead of Lorry 1. * In a rare picture of the first scene, S.C. Ruffey's rebuilt model can be seen next to the S.S. Roxstar and Big Mickey. * A deleted scene picture shows Lorry 1 after falling into the sea being towed by Butch instead of being on a barge. * Thomas' nickname for the Lorries, "The Brothers Grimm" is a reference to two German scholars best known for publishing many well-known folk and fairy tales. * The barrel the foreman stands near is the "Best Quality Diesel Oil" barrel from the fourth season episode, Bowled Out. * Butch does not have a face in this episode. * S.S. Vienna, Big Mickey and Izzy Gomez from TUGS can be seen at the docks. * This was the only episode where Butch is referred to by name until the fifteenth season episode, Stuck on You. * A rare picture shows Toby going the other way around the gorge and much closer to Lorry 2 who is about to fall off the gorge. * The brick part of the Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds appears at the Flour Mill. Goofs * Lorry 1 returns covered in algae and seaweed as if he were submerged, but he was not; he merely ran into the sea. He later gains some more when Thomas sees him. He may have gotten it by having a wave come down on him. * When James says "Stuff and nonsense" and Henry says "We engines run this Island", Henry's tender is uncoupled. * When one of the lorries talks to Toby, the lorry's driver moves when the lorry's eyes moves, meaning the driver is on the eye mechanism. * James appears in one location when he points out Lorry 1, then appears in a completely different location after the shot of the Lorry on the barge. He also has his fourth season whistle sound when he excitedly sees the third lorry arriving on a barge. * When Percy arrives at Tidmouth Sheds, Henry's eyes are wonky. * In a rare picture, a wire is seen under Butch's cab. * Lorry 3 simply broke down, however, he is seen with a black eye and his back wheels off due to a broken axle and then at the docks, covered with flour, as if he was in an accident. It is possible some of the flour was spilt next to him during the clean-up. * When Toby rolls alongside Percy, Duck can be seen in the background pulling a train, but in the next shot, there are trucks on that same line and Duck and his train are gone. * In the first two close-ups of Cranky, his nameboards are in centre of his cranehouse roof. * When Lorry 2 is at the docks after his accident, his eye mechanism is no longer holding the eyes in properly. * Throughout the episode all three Lorries' noses change shape and size due to each of the face masks being used on different models. Quotes * Lorry 2: (referring to Percy): What's that steaming lump of scrap iron doing here? Be off with you! * Percy: Scrap iron?! Steaming scrap iron?! _____________________________________________________________________________________ * Lorry 1 (referring to Percy): Oh look, its a little green goblin on wheels. You'll be scrapped. Just you wait and see. _____________________________________________________________________________________ * Lorry 2: Well well well. No wonder this railway's in a mess, you belong in a museum, not working in a quarry. * Toby: Well I might look old, but I'm really useful. * Lorry 2: Useful?! Pah! Just you toodle off! * Toby: Toodle?! ______________________________________________________________________________________ * Percy: (after seeing the wrecked lorry) What's this lump of steaming scrap iron? * Lorry 2 (after being practically destroyed): I'll be back, so you can wipe that silly smile off your smokebox! * Percy: Pah! _____________________________________________________________________________________ * Toby's driver (after seeing a lorry being pulled by Butch): What happened? * The tow truck man: He was overloaded with flour and he broke down. * Toby: (teasing the lorries) Not very useful now are you? * Lorries 2 and 3: Grrrrr! _____________________________________________________________________________________ * James: They're bringing in the third lorry on a barge! What happened to that one? * The tow truck man: Stupid lorry was reversing and fell straight into the sea. _____________________________________________________________________________________ * Thomas: (looks at the damaged lorries) Well, well, well! The Brothers Grimm: Smashed, Broken and Sunk! Merchandise ERTL In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Camiones Regañones pl:Straszna Ciężarówka Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes